Game Night
by DarkAAlex
Summary: One-shot. Just a background story about Katherine Burke. I'm terrible at Summary's so please enjoy.


_The title isn't all it's meant to be. It was a game night but not a game night you would think of… Let's just say that before I had hard time fitting in at first…_

"Kat let's go! You'll be late for your first day!" Dad called from the dining room table.

"I won't be. I'm ready." Austin said while eating his toast.

Dad couldn't help but pull a grin as he drank his coffee. I rushed down the stairs setting my skateboard against the door with my backpack then I went into the kitchen and grabbed a packet of pop-tarts.

"You're late." Dad said.

"My alarm wasn't working."

"I'll give you a ride." He said taking another drink.

"I'm meeting up with Sarah's meeting me half way." I said grabbing my stuff and opening the door.

"Kat, wait, your lunch money." Mom said as she hit the bottom of the stairs and handing me my money, "Have a good day sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom."

I met Sarah halfway to the school. 7th grade, doesn't sound like much but you know how it is. Once we got to the school we went our separate ways, just homeroom really, there was only one class that we didn't have together and that was Science. The first week was orientation week, not much happened. About halfway through the first semester a student had transferred to our school from New Jersey, it was Jon Caan. When he came, that's where things really got interesting.

"Come on, it's just pizza? What's wrong with that?" Jon said following me to my next class.

"Because one, I can't and two, my dad won't let me."

"Then coffee, no harm in that."

"The answer's still no Jon."

"Nobody rejects me. Ever."

"Well I just did, plus there's a first for everything." I said going into my class.

Honestly, my dad didn't mind if I went out with him... As long as he's there. My dad knows his dad and he was cool with it but I just didn't want to. About a week later there were pieces of paper in everybody's locker, including mine... Long story short, someone (who I was pretty sure that it was Jon at the time) put some lies on that piece of paper that got people to pick on me. It's amazing what photo shop could do.

Months went by, I was picked on, my books were forced to the ground, and not a day went by were I my lunch money wasn't stolen. But then it escalated, the lies got worse, my temper got shorter, and my parents were called to the school at least once a week.

When my dad figured out what was going on he just about talked to every parent in the school to figure out who was doing it but he got nowhere so he started to prepare me for high school, he helped me by finding something that I was good at. Every Saturday he and I would always go to the basketball court and play one on one. At first we didn't realize that I could really play until my coach came to my house for dinner and joined my dad and me for a game. But that didn't stop whoever was pulling the jokes one me, they were still pulled but they were more spread out throughout the year.

The "jokes", my lunch money being taken, people knocking my books to the ground, the name calling, and the fights… That wasn't the worst. You see, I tried out for the basketball team in the 8th grade. Everyone was amazed, except Jon's older sister, Jessica... Oh, I never mentioned her, did I? Well… She was the one pulling those "jokes". She was mad that I didn't go get that pizza or coffee with Jon so she punished me for it.

Anyway, back to my basketball try-out, she didn't like that. Before me, she was the basketball star player. Good thing I only had to deal with her for one more year. So I got on the team, and I played in my first game. I made the last shot on a whim and won it for the team. Jessica was furious because I made a judgment call, she wanted me to pass it to her but she wouldn't be able to make it in 'cause she was badly blocked and I wasn't, so I took the shot.

Needless to say… That was my first trip to the hospital. She was so mad about it that I was left on the floor of the locker room. I had a couple of cracked ribs, a broken nose, and a fractured arm when I was pushed pretty much landed on the bench. She was expelled from school, she was home schooled the rest of her senior year.

This, the "jokes", was really just a game for her, and her biggest game of all was when I was punished for not following her lead. There's a first for everything right? Besides, that wasn't the worst that's happened to me. If you really think about it, I was being prepared for something much bigger in life.


End file.
